Love at a Sleepover
by InusLuver
Summary: Sakura loses her wallet she has to pay Kakashi back for what he did. She worns him nothing perverted but can Kakashi keep that up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am know my first fanfic wasn't that bright and good, but I got inspired reading other KakaSaku fanfics and well its going to be totally different and it going to be in the current time. At first I didn't make it in the village because I know a lot about Naurto but now Im very up to date on Naruto all thanx to YouTube. Well enough of me talking please review. Last time I got one -.- Well that's enough ENJOY .**

Sakura quickly threw her kanai at the runaway fugitive. She missed and quickly grabbed another one. She wrapped an explosion tag around it and threw it in front of the running man. It blew up and as expected her turned around and ran towards her, assuming that she was in front of him. Sakura punched him to where he passed out.

"Sakura picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. She started her way back to Kohona. Tsunade assigned this mission to Sakura 3 days ago, she could wait to get home. She wasn't really the person to sit alone. Ever since Sasuke left with Orochimaru. She stopped relying on Naruto and studied with Tsunade. Now she has that monstrous strength and the best medicnin in the village beside Tsunade.

Sakura was also very pretty she had curves to die for. She filled out perfectly after the stress over Sasuke left her. She let her hair grow a little to her shoulder but refuses to have it longer. She really didn't have a special someone in her life. All her friends where happily in love some of them even married. She was happy for every one of them. She just never found the special one. It seemed that all her friends where made for each other. Hinata and Naruto, Shikimaru and Tamari, Ino and Genma, that was a weird couple but her they found love. But some of them didn't actually find it. Chouji, Neji, Shino. Well none of them are very social. She wasn't the type to go and look for a date but the only guy she was really close to was her perverted ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura jumped up into the tress and hurried home. She was aching all over. This man had her go down water falls into deserts man she was beat. She imagined her on her soft bed. She couldn't wait.

Sakura stopped running and stopped in front of Kohona

**Finally I'm home**

_What do you mean finally?_

**It's been 3 days I want a real bed **

_Spoiled_

Sakura pushed her inner self away and went straight to Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked on the 5th Hokage's door

"Come in"

"Hakage-sama I got the man" Sakura laying him on the floor

"Don't just leave him on the floor. But I wanna go home I tired." Tsunade said

"Its not even lunch yet" Tsunade said looking at Sakura

"This guy ran every where Tsunade-sama"

"I guess I'll have Shizune bring him to the clinic"

"Thank You Tsunade"

"You go rest" Tsunade said watching the all grown up Sakura hope from roof. She still remembered when she was a young jounnin. Young and in love with a very ignorant boy. Tsunade sighed and continued her work as the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Im kinda hungry. Maybe I'll get some ramen before I go home.**

_MMMM Ramen_

Sakura agreed with her inner self. She hadn't eaten in a while. Sakura stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen bar. She jumped off of and roof and head towards the shop that was one only a few meter away from where she was.

"Welcome Sakura-san" Ichiraku said waving towards Sakura. Same for his young daughter Ayame

"Hi Ichiraku and Ayame" Sakura said sitting on a bar stool and did the most innocent smile. Ichiraku smiled back and started making the ramen noodles.

"What will you be having today Sakura-san?" Asked the innocent Ayame

"Just a regular bowl of ramen" Sakura said smiling again

"And you sir?" Ayame asked again

"What I already ordered and Im an ms"

"She wasn't talking to you" said a familiar voice said next to her

Sakura turned to the voice and it was none other then her perverted ex-sensei.

"Oh its you" Sakura said turning to get some chop sticks

"You make it sound bad Sakura" Kakashi said grabbing chopsticks as well.

"What are bad are those damn books I'll burn them if I get the chance" Sakura said separating her chop sticks.

"There all at home I carry one a day" Kakashi said looking lazily at Sakura but if you removed that mask you could see that he was smiling.

"Well then I guess I'll have to go get them from you house" Sakura said grabbing her ramen bowl as Ayame sat them in front of her.

"You'll never find them." Kakashi said thinking of the place were he hide them. Then Sakura burning them. Deep in side it hurt him.

"Well then I'll make you tell me" Sakura then taking in a noodle. Then stopped soon as she realized what she said.

**Maybe he won't think like that**

_You shouldn't think like that_

**I know but hey it Kakashi**

_And he is just another man in the village_

**No he is not**

_Oh then he's something else_

**No no He isn't**

_Then he is another man in the village_

**Oh just shut up.**

Sakura pushed her inner self a side and waited to see what Kakashi would say.

"So your gonna beat me up" Kakashi said still looking at Sakura.

"I have my ways" Sakura said happy that he didn't think anything of it. Sakura slowly put her chopsticks down and looked happily at her empty bowl. She enjoyed talking to Kakashi he was the only to talk to.

"Oh really Like what?" Kakashi said grabbing some ramen.Sakura starred hard she was finally going to see Kakashi's face.

"SAKURA!" Came Ino Screaming and running towards her.

"What could you possibly want." Sakura asked looking at Ino and saw a ring on her finger.

"GENMA PROPOSED" Yelled Ino shoving the big ring into Sakura's face

"Congrats Ino you to are really cute together."

"Thanks. Only person left is you"

"What do you mean by that well lets see. You are young single hot, I see a problem"

"All the men left single in this village only care about looks" Sakura said looking at Ino

"What about Neji"

"Neji, Neji is a rude quite boy that opens up to no one who wants to be with a person like that." Sakura said protesting

"Uh Well Kakashi, single and well obviously you gotta admitte that mysteriousness is kinda hot.

"He is my ex-sensei for gods' sake" Sakura said forgetting Kakashi was there.

"Well there goes my hopes and dreams of marrying Sakura" Kakashi said sarcastically

"Mine to so sad" she said sarcastically. She then remembered that she might see Kakashi's face. She looked at his bowl and sighed."

"I thought you would see it too" Kakashi said smiling under his mask

"What" Sakura said looking to surprised

"If Ino didn't come it would have been a done deal, my mysterious sexiness ruined"

"Oh don't get full of your self"sakura said waving goodbye to Ino. Ino winked at her an the waved bye to Kakashi.

"That girl is crazy"Sakura said looking back at Kakashi

"Well not crazy enough to lie"

"What."

"Sakura time to pay for the ramen" said Ayame smiling again as usual

"O yea. Sakura started searching for her wallet." She looked around frantically.

"Thank you very much Kakashi" Sakura heard Ayame say

"What" she then realized what had happened. "Thanks Kakashi" sakura said embarrassed that she lost her wallet. She started to blush"

"No problem." Kakashi said putting his hands behind his head.

"What do I owe you" Sakura said standing up and fixing her dress. She knew Kakashi to well to just think she could have a free dinner.

"You know me well" Kakashi said smiling. Kakashi could think of a hell of a lot of things but man her punch is deadly

"Well let's think about that while you walk me home" Sakura said turning around and started walking

Kakashi soon caught up to the young single beautiful Sakura. He started to get a thing for a while back but hasn't had the heart to tell. After all he was her ex-sensei as she said. But he was sure that she wasn't as in love with him as he was with her.

"Kakashi I am pretty sure you won't choose a perverted task. That's why I like you" Sakura said smiling and walking.

"Are you sure I won't. I might just choose something that will make you highly uncomfortable." Kakashi already had a few ideas in mind

"Kakashi it better not be perverted." Sakura said holding up her fist and grinding her teeth.

"No no nothing like that just to make you uncomfortable for a week or two"

"ONE WEEK!" screamed Sakura

"Fine one week" Kakashi said stepping back

"Ok what is it?" Sakura said

"I won't tell you but be at my house at 8:00 tomorrow night" Kakashi said walking closer to Sakura not that she calmed down.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and looked at him with puppy dog eyes"

TPretty Please" Sakura said with the most innocent face she could put on


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS: ****Rikka-chan****Meekers****RedBrick****and Baka Kunoichi****. I really appreciate them and rikka-chan yea I read over it and there were many I see about a beta reader if I don't clean up my grammar issues soon. Well I'm trying to update fast because I hate when other people update slow it takes away interest. Enough about me talking ENJOY THE STORY .**

Kakashi looked at her with his eye lazily .but if someone snatched it of he was blushing worse then Hinata.

Sakura realized it didn't work and stopped she then replace that look with an evil look.

"Then I'll have to force you" Sakura said holding her fist up

"Just be at my house 8:00 tomorrow night" Kakashi said looking at her the that careless expression

"Well you asked for it. Sakura started to swing but Kakashi did another disappearing act and instead a puff of smoke in his place."

**Damn that Kakashi**

_You enjoyed every waking moment of his time with you_

**Well yea he is a friend**

_I don't mean a friendly way_

**I Kakashi is y former sensei and what would the villagers think if I dated him**

_Since when did you care?_

**Now**

Sakura pushed her inner self aside and kept walking down the sidewalk. She really enjoyed talking to Kakashi. But did she really love him deep down inside or was it just a feeling of friendship. Sakura shook her head. She couldn't think of her ex-sensei in the matter it was Taboo and the villagers would think she was some kind of a skank. She just doesn't like drama in her life.

Sakura turned the corner and looked up at the sky. The clear blue sky with only a light white cloud passing by. Sakura looked towards her apartment and walked towards it in a hurry. She forgot how tired she was. She then quickly remembered and started to run to the front door of her apartment. She couldn't wait to just lay on her nice soft bed. Sakura almost passed out thinking about it. The pink haired medicnin ran up the stairs and around the corner to her apartment front door. She quickly unlocked it and ran inside. She closed the door and ran for her bed. She threw off her ripped and dirty dress and fell onto her bed. Her hair fell around her back on top of her head. She quickly went to sleep thinking about what lay ahead for next week.

Sakura awoke to the warm morning sun blazing on her face she rolled over to get away from the heat. Sakura screamed as she hit the hard cold wooden floor.

**Ow my shoulder.**

_Your fault_

Sakura let her inner self get that one. She then sat up and sat on her bed holding her shoulder. The memories from yesterdays evening.

_I won't tell you but be at my house at 8:00 tomorrow night" Kakashi said walking closer to Sakura not that she calmed down._

_Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and looked at him with those flawless emerald eyes._

_Pretty Please" Sakura said with the most innocent face she could put on_

Sakura laughed as she remembered Kakashi backing away. She brushed her flawless pink hair out of her face and grabbed a new dress and put it on. She was going to head to the bath house. She needed to relax and get clean. Sakura grabbed her wallet and walked out the front door.

**I wonder what rediculess thing I have to do for Kakashi. Probably clean or read a Come Come Paradise book.**

Sakura laughed, imagining her reading but secretly burning it some where

"Watcha laughin at Sakura?" Ino said looking at her as it she were crazy

"Oh nothing nothing. What brings you here?" Sakura said looking at Ino in her robe.

"Well me and Genma had or pre honeymoon" Ino said smiling

"Is that even possible?" Sakura said. Before Ino could answer "I don't even wanna know" Sakura said and started walking "See you later Ino" Sakura said waving behind her.

"Wait, mind if I join you in the bath house?" Ino said catching up with the medicnin

"Uh sure I'll wait her go get your clothes." Sakura said friendly to her blond her friend

"Oh I have clothes there. Genma went there and already left me clothes." Ino said assuring her friend

"But aren't you well uh not dressed" Sakura said confused

"Oh I'm dressed" Ino said laughing and removing her white and pink fluffy robe.

"You had me worried there for a minute" Sakura said relieved

"Well let's go" Ino said walking and grabbing the pink haired girls hand

"Well uh don't you wanna put you robe up? They have them at the bath house" Sakura told her love filled friend.

"I'll use my own now come own" Ino said practically dragging Sakura

"What's the rush Ino" Sakura said stopping firmly in her place

"Well Genma said that tonight we are going to have a sleepover at Kakashi's place" Ino said stopping

"Ka-Kakashi's place" Sakura said surprised

"Yea" Ino said smiling "What other Kakashi is there?"

"So tonight you and Genma are going to Hatake Kakashi's house" Sakura said starting to walk down the apartment stairs.

"Yes. What's up with you? Im not going to still you man or anything." Ino said knowing it would irritate her.

"WHAT. There is no possible way that I would end up dating with my ex-sensei." Sakura said walking a little faster.

"Is that the only reason? It seems like it is because that's the only thing you ever mention when I say that" Ino said following her down the stairs

"Well uh the villagers would think I was some kind of a skank and well" Sakura said trying to think of more. She didn't know what to think of. Those were about the only reason and well she thought her and Kakashi were just good close friends. She didn't see a relationship, or did she.

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!" Screamed Ino in front of Sakura.

"Oh sorry. Kinda spaced out there for a second." Sakura said noticing that she was in front of the apartment doors. She slowly pushed the door open and started towards the bath house.

"I bet you were trying to think of more excuses on why you should date Kakashi" Ino said assuring her self.

"Oh that's not it." Sakura lied

"So why were you so worried that I was going to Kakashi's place?"

"Oh, yea well I ended up owing Kakashi's favor and he said met him at his house tonight at 8:00" Sakura said hoping Ino would think up a nasty thought in public

"Oh really, well then I guess I'll be seeing you tonight at 8:00" Ino said turning around and leaving and solitude confused Sakura.

"Wait we-"Sakura stopped talking and realized that she went with Genma with out a word.

**Well they're sure a happy couple. I guess I could date Kakashi. I mean I never cared what the villagers thought before. But what if Kakashi doesn't like me back I mean Im considering dating him and I don't know if he even thinks of me more then a friend.**

_I guess you'll figure that out tonight_

**I guess I will**

Somewhere in Kohona…

"Hey Kakashi" yelled Naruto

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi said looking up from his sake glass.

"How you doin" Naruto said taking a seat next to him.

"Fine fine."

"So what's up with you your never this quite talking to Sakura" Naruto said hinting at something.

"Well we talk about stuff that interest us" Kakashi said taking a sip of his sake

"Well you two talk as if you were a couple of some sort" Naruto said smiling

"Who put you up to his Ino" Kakashi said now looking straight at Naruto

"No body I'm just concerned about Sakura. She's hot single and the best medicnin. I mean you're the only guy that actually sit down and have a civilized conversation with Sakura. All the other men all ways end up in the hospital." Naruto said looking back at the silver haired mystery man.

"She is just a good fried. Nothing other then that" Kakashi said sipping some more sake.

"You sure? I mean Kakashi you don't tell anyone your business but tell me what you think of Sakura that's all I'm asking." Naruto trying his best not to be loud and well be him self.

"Well she is a nice 22 year old medicnin that just happens to be my ex-student" Kakashi tried to not to tell anyone his true feeling for Sakura. He liked Sakura and he thought he might love her. But he didn't even want to think that. Sakura thought of him as a good close friend that she could talk to and may have a glass of sake with him. But that's all she though of him.

**Sakura thinks of me as a close friend nothin more**

_That's what you think Sakura is highly available _

**But that doesn't mean she likes me more then a friend**

_See if she likes you flirt but make it light_

**Sakura wouldn't fall for his old man flirting with her**

_Just try it once and see what happens_

**What, who are you any way**

_Im you heart dumb ass_

"Kakashi KAKASHI" Naruto yelled in front of the thinking mans face

"I know there is something in there that has a thing for Sakura and you know it" Naruto said getting a little louder

"Well she is a nice-"Kakashi was cut off bye Naruto

"Nice that's all tell me if you like her as more then a friend Kakashi" Naruto said getting angry with Kakashi's lack of information

"I think I do" Kakashi said turning to look at his cup of sake

"There is no thinking about like Sakura its either you do or don't" Naruto said this look right into Kakashi's eye.

"I like her more then a friend and even a little more. But Sakura thinks of me as a close friend she can talk to" Kakashi said lazily

"See no was that so hard. Now why don't you go talk to Sakura and see how she feels" Naruto said this quieting down a bit.

"You so ignorant when it comes to love Naruto" Kakashi said paying the bartender then money for his sake.

"Yea, that's what Shikimaru tells me all the time when I talk to him about Hinata" Naruto said standing up ready to leave.

"So who put you up to this" Kakashi said knowing Naruto would accidentally tell

"Oh Ino-" Naruto knew he was to late

"Just as I thought" Kakashi said waling out of the bar leaving a confused ignorant Naruto behind.

Kakashi started walking to his usual tree where he reads his books peacefully. Kakashi jumped up on to the strong thick branch and leaned against it. He took out his book and began to read. But something stopped him. The first thing that came to mind was Sakura when he saw a pink haired girl in his book.

**I couldn't flirt carelessly with Sakura she is smart and would definitely find out the catch. She would immediately give me a black eye.**

Kakashi laughed as he imagined the picture of him flirting and then being knocked an out a two story window.

**But if it was just a little flirting and she what her reactions were to me when I did get close to her or see if I could talk to her and see how see reacted to sexual talk around me then maybe it just might work.**

_That's the spirit_

**Well let's see how things go for this week**

"Kakashi" Said a familiar voice down below. Kakashi looked down to see Sakura looking up at him. He could see directly down her orange shirt.

"S-Sakura um what brings you here" Kakashi couldn't keep his cool with the available peep show.

"I always come here and talk to you." Sakura said confused at Kakashi's reply

"Yea so how was your day Sakura" Kakashi said trying to tear his eyes away from Sakura

"Fine but Ino told me something very interesting today" Sakura said jumping up to the thick branch Kakashi was standing on.

"What might that be?" Kakashi said worriedly. He remembered that Naruto was put up to ask him about Sakura and he spilled the beans.

"She told me that she was going to be at you house with Genma at 8:00" Sakura said sitting down on the branch. And swung her legs as if she was on a swing.

"Oh yea that" Kakashi said relieved that Ino didn't tell her yet and Naruto didn't tell Ino.

"What do you think I was talking about" Sakura said looking down at the grass

"Nothing nothing." Kakashi said getting his cool back

"Well tell me what exactly am I doing at you house for a week with Ino and Genma." Sakura said getting serious now.

"You will soon find out in about 4 hours" Kakashi said sliding his book back in his jacket

"Why can't you simply just tell me now" Sakura said standing up and getting closer to Kakashi

"It would ruin the surprise look on the face of yours when you arrive and do tell you" Kakashi said standing straight up instead of leaning.

"Kakashi" Sakura said with an angry look and sort of a growl tone to it.

"Sakura" Kakashi said very lazily

"AHHHH why won't you tell me" Sakura said getting really close to Kakashi

"I already told you" Kakashi said looking down on Sakura. She was 4 inch sorter the Kakashi. So she was looking up

"Kakashi goodbye" Sakura said disappearing into a cloud of smoke

"Bye" Kakashi said taking out his book and reading again

**A/N: well I know it was un eventful and stuff but the next chapter will be really long because Sakura will be at Kakashi's house. So thank you and please review. Thank you a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I have a beta reader and well I say here name a little later. I forgot -.-. Well this is the edited 3rd chapter. Please forget everything about the old one I went a little to fast.**

Kakashi stopped reading his book and looked up at the clouds. He knew it would be complicated to even get close to Sakura more then a friend, but he needed this out of his system.

**If it doesn't work out we will still be close friends, but if it does then, I guess me and Sakura will be an item. That's a one and a million chance for something like that to happen. I guess I find out tonight at 8:00**

Sakura poofed her self to her house and started to pack a weeks worth of cloths. Tonight was going o be a very different night. She was going to be at Kakashi's house for a week with Ino and Genma. She didn't know exactly what Kakashi had planned but she knew what he meant by uncomfortable. She was close to Kakashi but she knew she was going to do something stupid now that the love for Kakashi was known in her head. She just hoped that she doesn't make any stupid regrets in front of Kakashi. She knew this week would change there relationship for ever.

Sakura grabbed her wallet and stuck it into the side of her large back pack. She gave herself an assuring nod that everything was in the bag and she had everything. Sakura checked her clock and it read 7:58 AM. The bubble gum haired girl slid the back pack on and put her hair in a small neat bun. Sakura left her apartment room and started her way down stairs.

Kakashi checked his watched at his eyes widened. He knew that he had better be home to greet his guess and let alone let them in. Kakashi slid his book in the inside of his jacket and jumped from roof to roof to roof.

**Maybe I should cancel. What if Sakura decides not to come?**

_What if_

**I guess I really wouldn't care we would still be the close friends.**

_But nothing more then that_

**I wouldn't not mind if Sakura was my friend and nothing more**

_What if she meets someone and stops talking to you?_

This angered Kakashi deep inside. He couldn't even imagine Sakura with another man and him being forgotten about. But then again he could. He was just a friend and Sakura is a free woman so he couldn't just assume that Sakura is going to be single for ever and them to just be friends. Kakashi felt that this week was the week that Sakura and him would become the item that he deeply wanted deep inside. He knew what he had to do.

Sakura stopped in front of Kakashi's door and thought about why she is even coming.

**Why am I coming to his house any way it's not like we can become more then friends?**

_You'll be friends for ever till Kakashi gets a girl_

**K-Kakashi with another girl?**

_You'll be forgotten all about once they get married_

Sakura eyes widened. She hated the fact that Kakashi could get another girl to replace her. Sakura had hatred deep inside of any girl even getting to hug Kakashi. Then Sakura calmed down. They were just friends he could go and get any girl he wanted it's not like she was the only one. She knew that they were just friends but deep inside she felt that she wanted more she wanted them to be in love.

"Sakura are you just going to stand there all night" Kakashi said looking at the weird sadden expression on the medicnin's face.

"Oh yea" Sakura said with a lost of words all of a sudden. All of a sudden she didn't know how to act around him anymore. It's as if she just met him and she fell in love but was to shy to talk.

"Come in Ino and Genma re already here" Kakashi said opening his door wider to Ino sitting on Genma's lap and drinking Sake.

Sakura smiled and entered Kakashi's house it was a medium sized house. But normal enough to know it was Kakashi's.

"Sakura Your finally here" Ino was drunk as can be and Genma was no different

"Come give me a kiss" Genma said to Ino with kissy lips.

"Yea uh… "Kakashi said closing the door behind Sakura.

"I bet they did" Sakura said laughing a bit. "Where do I put my bag" Sakura said looking around. She couldn't stare at Kakashi she felt that their whole relationship has changed.

**Sakura get over your self this is just a friendly payback and he doesn't like you and you don't like him.**

Sakura told her self this to calm her self down and soon she believed it.

"Oh follow me up stairs I'll take you and Ino's room." Kakashi said walking into a hallway that led to wooden stairs.

"Ok" Sakura said following him up the stair.

They walked up stairs in silence both thinking that they needed to be together before someone comes between them. But Kakashi was more into flirting and Sakura just wanted to see what would happen this week. They wanted the same thing but doing different solutions.

"You can set them right here" Kakashi said pointing to a closet where another bag was. Sakura guessing that it was Ino's

"Ok" Sakura said setting her bag next to the one she believed was Ino's. Sakura turned around to ask Kakashi what we were doing to night but he had already pursued down the stairs to a scheduled task Sakura was unaware about. Sakura followed him down stairs and a waited to see what he had in store. Sakura came down stairs and saw Kakashi setting up a game of charades. Sakura sighed. Kakashi knew what irritated her all right. She hated mind games like this and Kakashi is really good at this game.

"Kakashi" Sakura said through gritted teeth

"Oh Sakura glad of you to join us" Kakashi said sitting down next to Genma.

"Sakura you are on my team" Ino said patting an empty space next to her odd best friend. Sakura walked and sat next to Ino. Sakura gave Kakashi a death glare that could have killed him.

Sakura knew he did this on purpose. Charades is the only thing Sakura hated that was a game. She just wasn't good at it and Kakashi was. She didn't like feeling inferior to Kakashi she wanted to be the same.

"Okay Sakura how about you go first" Kakashi said sitting down next to Genma. He just loved the effect he had on this pink haired medicnin. It made him smile that only he could do it. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he did it.

"I'll pass" Sakura said giving Kakashi a deadly glare.

"I'll go" Ino said standing up. She knew she was going to do something only Sakura knew. That's the only way they would win.

"Ok then." Genma said looking at Ino seductively

"Um, ok I know" Ino said jumping up kinda

Ino sat down and spread her legs all the way doing the splits (she has short on). She looked at Sakura with wide eyes and pretended to hold up flowers.

"Lee" Sakura said screaming out. She smiled as she remembered it:

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Sakura look at my manly flexibility" Lee said falling into the splits_

_"Uh we-" Sakura was cut off by Gai_

_"Uh"_

_"Sakura-san" Lee said holding up a single red rose" Happy 19th birthday"_

_"Uh thank you" Sakura said taking the rose. She looked at Lee still in the splits. She knew he was in pain a little._

_"Sakura-san will you marry me Rock Lee" He said smiling again_

_"Uh…" Sakura said not wanting to hurt lee's feeling. She wanted to let him down easy, but that was going to be hard._

_"Uh Lee I-I can't marry you be-because I am seeing someone already" Sakura said lying and then running off._

_Lee sat there in pain doing the splits confused._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey wait that's something only you two know" Genma protested

"It wasn't in the rules" Sakura said smiling knowing that se won this won this game if they kept this up

"Well it is now" Kakashi said knowing they would anger Sakura

"Wait a minuet the only rule in charades is you can't talk" Sakura stood up and yelled. She was determined to win this game.

"Well that's like talking to your partner if only they know "Genma said not making any since at all

"What" Sakura said looking confused" Wait why are we even playing charades" Sakura said now noticing that she was a bit old for it

"Let's just keep playing; who ever get two points wins. Besides this game won't last, Sakura will kill Kakashi before we get to the third round "Ino said mumbling the last part. Ino maneuvered out of the splits and sat back down next to Sakura.

"Got that right" Sakura said pouting and sitting down

"Well now lets start over" Genma said

"Now wait that is so not fair. We got one point and we are keeping it" Sakura said shouting at Genma

"Wait, Now that they are in the lead, when they lose we can put in their face even more" Kakashi said knowing they would win

"Ha is if, I know for sure we will win" Ino said forgetting that Sakura couldn't play this game that well

"Uh I-" Sakura tried to tell her that she sucked at the game

"Wait I bet you we will win" Ino said ignoring Sakura

"Ino you sure about that? I mean don't make a bet that you don't want to do or cant do" Kakashi said angering Ino now

"I can do anything you can do!" Ino said yelling at Kakashi. They really never had a quarrel before. They barely even talk to each other

"Lets just get the game going" Genma said tired with all the talking" Genma wasn't the one to really argue he just wanted to get things started

"Ok, but we still have one point" Sakura said making sure they know that they are in the lead.

"Yea yea what ever" Kakashi said standing up

Kakashi walked in front of everybody and just stood there no movement no nothing.

"A picture of the third Hokage" Genma shouted out

"That's right" Kakashi said walking next to Genma

"What?" Sakura shouted "that is totally cheating. You didn't even move or anything."

"A picture doesn't move" Kakashi knowing they already won.

"But, but"

"Sakura they beat us this time" Ino said in shame

"Let's just get on with the next round" Sakura said pouting

Ino stood up and walked in the front. She did thumbs up and nodded her head.

"Lee" Kakashi shouted out

"Naruto" Sakura said knowing they won

"Wait that could be both" Genma said

"So what I was doing a Naruto impersonation" Ino said

"Ha we won, we won, we won" Sakura said poking out her tongue at Kakashi

"So what you cheated that makes it unfair" Kakashi said knowing that was a lame excuse

"What I beat if we do one more round we will still win" Sakura said ahead of her self.

"Ok we will do one more round. Genma it's your turn" Kakashi said

"Ok" Genma stood up and walked in front of everyone. He took his forehead protector/ beanie off. He made him self cry and he mouthed Sasuke.

Sakura eyes widened and she stood up in an instant. She could never forget that day. She was always sensitive when someone brought up that subject. Sakura ran up stairs to a room. She didn't care as long as she wasn't down stairs.

"Genma you idiot" Ino yelled she ran up stairs after her friend leaving a confused Genma and a mad Kakashi. Kakashi was mad that even his best friend mad Sakura sad. It angered him but he didn't show it at all.

"Genma everyone in the village knows Sakura is sensitive about that" Kakashi said wanting to see why Genma did it.

"Sakura is nineteen now she show get over it. I mean it happened awhile ago. She really needs to grow-" before Genma could finish his sentence he got a pretty hard punch to his jaw. He flew backwards and that punch could be from none other then Sakura.

"You bastard" Sakura said crying and angered at the same time." how dare you tell me to get over something. For a guy that gets his first girlfriend when he is 32!"

"Sakura calm down please" Kakashi said now knowing how powerful Sakura is with the full training from Tsunade.

"Sakura please just calm down and go to sleep" Ino said hating when she gets angry.

"Sakura I didn't mean it like-"Genma tried to explain but another hard fist was head to his face. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and prevented her punching Genma again. If she had he would have a broken jaw.

"Sakura sorry about this" Kakashi punch Sakura in her Stomach and Sakura passed out. She started to fall but Kakashi grabbed her by her waist. Kakashi was pleased by this but of course didn't show it.

"Uh…" Kakashi said no really knowing what to say to Ino at this moment

"You don't have to say anything" Ino said knowing the situation

Kakashi held Sakura bridal style and walked up the stairs. He looked down at the sleeping medicnin, her hair unique pink hair covering half her face.

**She is pretty powerful when she gets angry**

_Is that the right thing to be thinking right now?_

**Shut up you're the one who got all this started**

Kakashi didn't even want to hear what his inner voice was saying. He probably would never hold her like this again. Kakashi laid Sakura on his bed knowing that Ino would be beating up Genma tonight. He straightened her legs and put the cover over her. He looked down at her once more before everyone went to sleep.

Kakashi walked down stairs to she what was happening.

"You idiot everyone know that" In said slapping Genma on his now swollen

"Ow" Genma said knowing how much trouble he was in and he couldn't get out of it

"Just go to sleep and I'll deal with you tomorrow" Ino walked up stairs to her room wanting to get all of this stress off.

"Kakashi uh…" Genma said looking at him on the stairs.

"No need" Kakashi said lying on his couch "uh you have to sleep with Ino Sakura is sleeping in my room" Kakashi said knowing he would probably end up sleeping on the floor.

"What?"

"Goodnight" Kakashi said closing his eyes

Sakura opened her emerald orbs and looked out the window. She heard the birds chirping and the sun coming through the window. Sakura looked around the room and noticed she was in Kakashi room. She could smell his scent all over the bed. Sakura liked the smell of Kakashi she felt that comfort when she smelled that scent.

Sakura sat up and did a big yawn and stretch. Sakura inhaled that wonderful smell of Kakashi. The memories from last night flooded into her head. Sakura felt bad after hitting Genma. She felt that she over reacted a bit. Sakura was going to apologize once he got up.

Sakura slide out the bed to go search for the bathroom. Sakura stood up and walked out of the slightly light room. Sakura looked down the hall and saw nobody so she walked down the hall. She saw a door slightly open and guessed it was the bathroom. Sakura opened it slowly and was relieved to see that it was the bathroom. Sakura went back for her bag that was in Ino's room.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked around and remembered that he ended up sleeping on the couch. He was sure Sakura would not approve of him in the same bed as her. Kakashi lazily got up and went to see if anyone was awake.

Kakashi walked up the stairs with his hands in his pocket and went to his room to check on Sakura first. He looked through the open door way to see if she was still in there. He didn't expect her to be in the anyway.

Sakura looked through her bag for a skirt and tank top to put on. It was hot even early in the morning. Sakura successful found a pink skirt with the Kohona symbol on the bottom right corner and a simple white tank top. Sakura slide off her dress forgetting she left the door slightly open.

Kakashi looked at the beautiful nineteen years old slide off her dress and expose her white undergarments. Kakashi felt this was wrong but her could help but see as he walked bye the bathroom.

Sakura felt someone watching and quickly turned around and grabbed her towel to cover her self all at the same time. She saw nothing but a slightly open door. She sighed in relief and felt stupid for reacting so fast. Sakura closed the door all the w and started to remove the rest of her clothing. Sakura turned the water on and put her own soap into the water. Sakura looked at the water as the bubbles formed in the middle. He mind slowly drifted to what happened last night. Then it drifted way back when she confessed her love for him. She couldn't help but feel sad inside. Not even Naruto as the 1 tail fox could bring him back. She hated her self for relying on Naruto all the time. She hated her self for being so weak.

Sakura's mind drifted back to taking a bath. Sakura turned the water off and stepped into the nice warm bath with the smell of lavender. Sakura began to scrub he arms and legs.

Sakura finished washing and stepped out the warm bath. She grabbed her towel and dried her self off. She got dressed and stuffed her old clothes back in the bag. Sakura drained the bathtub and put her hair in a high pony tail. She stepped out of the bathroom and she shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Sakura walked into Ino's room to put her bag up but got shocking surprise. Shizune was in the room and Genma and Ino where both standing up and where serious.

"Uhh" Sakura said looking confused

"Sakura there is an C-rank mission in the Sand village" Shizune said straight forward

"And me and Genma are not included" Ino said jealous

"Oh get over it" Sakura said waving a hand to Ino" So Shizune who is going with in this mission" Sakura said setting down her bag and sitting on the bed.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata" Shizune said remembering exactly what Tsunade told her.

"Kakashi!" Sakura argued

"I didn't choose the list. But Kakashi is only the escort so don't worry to much about it. Plus aren't you two going out." Shizune said ignorantly

"WHAT!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. How could something like that happen?

"Well you did spend the night in his bed at his house" Shizune said putting the things together in her head

"He didn't even sleep in his room and a friend can spend the night over a friends' house" Sakura said defending herself.

"Well we must hurry Tsunade isn't very patient today. Shortage of sake." Shizune whispered kind of.

**A/N: don't hate me I had to delete the first third chapter because it didn't go to well and for those people that did read it I already have a beta reader: Beverly Vulcan Princess. Well thanx for reading.**


End file.
